Love Story: DxC
by xroxalotx
Summary: A story that started off about to random people in a poem, which expanded to a comic that turned into DxC and a very complex story line which I hope to one day complete.
1. Mine: The Poem

**If you want read the rest of this story, which I'll admit is actually quite good for a DxC fic, then you'll have to read this crappy little poem that started it all.**

**Call it a monologue if you want to! **

* * *

**Mine: The Boy**

Heart beats.

Palms sweat.

Breathing heavy.

Legs unsteady

Keep it together!

The time is now!

This is what you live for!

But wish not to die for.

Criminal, they call me,

Gun in hand.

But they do not understand,

I've been through a lot,

And look where I've got,

Call me lowly scum,

Call me the worst creature alive,

A monster! I'm not,

I'm just trying to survive.

The things I do give me a boost,

From my pavement seat,

To respect from people I meet,

Not all fear! Respect!

That's what I get!

This is why I do this!

This is my thrill!

This is my time!

And all of this will be mine!

Alarm!

Pfft…give me a rest,

Cry all you want!

Flash all your red!

I'm prepared for an event such as this,

Guards may come running,

But who gives a shit.

I've got what I want,

So relax, I'll leave now,

I begin to run,

As the adrenaline pumps.

I have to do this,

I must not fail,

I was chosen for this,

I must prevail.

I race down the street,

Sirens roar!

Blue and red flicker,

In the dark that has swarm.

In to the narrow alley,

I think in quick haste,

No time to debate.

Shit! Dead end!

Brick wall in my face,

The cops are coming.

But this is mine for winning.

.

**Mine: The Girl**

Heart beats.

Palms sweat.

Breathing heavy.

Legs unsteady

Keep it together!

The time is now!

This is what you live for!

And you are loved for.

Prodigy, they call me,

Violin in hand,

But they do not understand,

I've been through a lot,

And look where I've got,

Call me gifted,

Call me the most amazing adolescent alive,

Enjoy life? I don't,

It pains me to try,

I want to be normal in what I do,

But I'm choked by fame,

And lights flash my name.

Not respect! Fame!

That's what I get,

But that's not why I do this,

Music should be joy!

Music should be love!

But it is not mine, it is all lost.

Encore!

Pfft…give me a rest,

Cry all you want!

Show your behest.

The show has ended and I won't do no more,

Roses may come falling,

But I feel no remorse.

I've done what you want.

And now I shall go.

Away I want to run,

But I know that is dumb.

I want to be free,

But I was chosen for this,

And they've a hold on me.

At the hotel we arrive,

People guffaw,

Cameras flicker,

Normal. I ignore.

In to my bed room,

I flop on the bed,

I begin to smother my head.

Tears in my eyes!

Makeup dribbles down my face,

I don't want this anymore,

This dream is not mine that I'm living for.

* * *

**Next I drew a comic… don't ask me why… but I did, and I can't put it on this site so the next chapter will just be basically the comic! :D**

**Reviews PLEASE!**

**:)**


	2. The Expanded Comic

**So this chapter used to be a comic but I made it into a story so you guys could read it!**

**

* * *

**

A young man in a green hat and grey jacket, with black scruffy hair pins himself back against a brick wall.

"I made over the wall", he exclaims, "Now what?" looking up towards the sky.

He catches a glance across the road, "Wow, swanky hotel! Maybe I can hide out here until the fuzz dies down", there's a big crowd at the entrance, "Must be someone pretty famous here" he begins towards the hotel, "Perfect. No one will be able to se me through this crowd. I'll sneak round back".

The young man stealthily goes round the side of the building, only to be disrupted by a voice from above, crying and sniffling, "I hate this"

"What the…?" he explains and gazes above, "Wow… I-I... wow. Beautiful"

Above on a balcony a tanned girl with mocha curled hair, is hunched over a golden balcony sniffling in a white long beautiful dress "I hate this", she sobs, "I hate it all! Why can't it all just go away! *sniff*", tears run down her cheeks and she squeezes her eyes tight shut, "Why?"

A voice from behind her whispers, "Please… don't cry"

The girl is taken by surprise. Her eyes shoot open splitting the tear drops on her lashes to pieces.

She quickly spins around to face a young man standing nonchalantly with his hands in his jean pockets, "Who are you? What are you doing here!"

"I climbed", he answered,

"Humph", the girl narrows her eyes, "Idiot! I can see that! Now tell me what you want before I throw you off this balcony myself!"

The boy smirks.

"What!" she angrily questions,

"I didn't think it was possible", he leans in closer, "But your even more beautiful when your angry"

Her eyes widen as she bites her lip.

He stares right back at her.

"Who_ are_ you?" she asks.

* * *

**Well that's the comic summed up.**


	3. The Girl

**This was the chapter that decided that this story was in fact DxC :D**

**Enjoys peoples!**

**

* * *

**

The girl POV

There he stood; tattered baggy dark blue jeans, crumpled black long sleeved jacket, shaggy black hair that stuck out as if it was caged and desperate to get out from underneath his green woollen hat. To top it all off he had a small roughly groomed goatee on his chin that looked as though it itched like crazy and a few piercing on his nose, ears and above his brow cluttered his face - he looked like a hobo.

He smirked.

"What!" I growled at him, narrowing my eyes,

He smiled flirtatiously, "I didn't think it was possible..." he grinned with a look of adoration on his face, "But you're even more beautiful when you're angry",

Gasp.

Beautiful? Even when I'm angry?

Suddenly he transformed...or I transformed him mentally- from my stuck up, looking down upon view into what he actually looked like, he was no longer this strange and gruesome guy. He was...different. The kind of guy that...that...never mind.

My expression changed into a look of awe and surprise, I didn't know whether I was meant to be disgusted or filled with admiration.

What do I say? 'Thank you?' No! Of course not! I bit my lip. You can't let him see your soft side! Stay strong! Don't let him beat you!

He won't beat me! Even if he does have a great muscular figure, perfect pinky lips and deep deep DEEP blue eyes you just can't help but get lost in. Sigh.

Snap out of it! Who does this guy think he is, flirting with me! ME! The amazing musical prodigy! I ought to send him to the cops...I ought to. We've been in silence for moments now, not saying a word. Though to me it seemed incredibly loud with various, and many, thoughts popping out of nowhere to tell me unhelpful emotions and ask ear-pounding questions. But one question was getting through, coming out the loudest, it wasn't useful it wasn't even remotely the right thing to say but I knew it was gonna come out of my mouth anyway.

My look became questioning, like he was some kind of impossible math equation, as I asked with full on confusion and bedazzlement, "Who are you?"

He smirked again and spoke in his deep, swoon-worthy voice, "I could ask you the very same question, darlin'", he said teasingly he walked away from me gazing up and around at the stars above us,

I grumped, "You seriously don't know who I am?" I crossed my arms,

"I'm trying to know but you don't seem to want to tell me", he chuckled amused at what he assumed to be lack of common sense, "What's with the dress, you off to get married or summin'?" he leaned back against the balcony wall.

"As if! For your general information, I was at a concert", I huffed,

"Oooooo...concert!" he sarcastically chimed, with the slightest bit of enthusiasm "Who'd you see? Some fat opera singer?"

I shook my head, smiling as though he was the most stupid person in the world.

"Well, give me a break, sweetheart, it's not like I know all about that fancy, sissy crap. With those lame-ass ballets and 'classical' music. Ugh!"

"Let me give you some help, delinquent", I strolled toward him my white and golden dress flared around my ankles against the breeze, "It's not some fat opera singer, and it isn't any 'lame-ass'" I quoted with my fingers, "ballet!"

He looked at me puzzled as though I was going crazy, "You lost me there, sweet-cheeks"

I groaned. "Here's a clue that maybe even your little brain will be able to fathom", I stopped in front of him, "Beginning with 'Mi' and ending with 'ne'" even a retarded baby frog with no eyes could work this one out,

"I ain't so good with the riddles", he rubbed his neck,

"Oh for God's sake! Could you be any more of an idiot?" I stomped away from him,

"I don't know", he followed me smirking, "Could that pole be even further up your ass", he teased,

I snapped back around to face him, though I got more face to face with him then I expected. We were now standing only millimetres apart from each other and there was barely any space between us. I could feel his warm warm breath against my cold and possibly red face. The body heat was simply glowing from him as he gazed down upon my startled and wondering face.

I so badly wanted to kiss him. I wanted to run my hands through his messy black hair; ruffling it all over the place and grapple my arms round his neck, rubbing him up and down his muscular structure. Touching him wherever I felt like I needed to touch as we exchanged saliva through our locked lips. I felt so perverted but just thinking about it felt so good. I had to force myself not to smile in lust.

Stop it! You just met him! You don't even know his name, and now you're thinking about caressing him...making out with him! Ugh! You make me sick!

I was trying to ignore that voice as I stood their staring dreamily into his glistening eyes. He was going to kiss me. I could feel it. He leaned in closer, breathing softly. My heart thumped louder and louder, faster and faster!

They were right about you! You're nothing but a worthless little brat! They should have left you on the streets to die. They gave you this dream of vast musical talent! And gave you everything you ever wished for. Shelter, fortune and FAME!

I never wished for any of those things!

The sky began to spit at me, as my mind continued the painful battle in my head. I squeezed my eyes shut.

It's better than what other people get and yet you still moan about it! If you kiss this tramp! I'll never forgive you! And all the hard work and suffering we went through to make you into the 'perfect princess' will go down the drain! He will ruin you, princess. Ruin you for good. And you'll end up dead. Just like your parents. DEAD. Do you want that, princess? DO YOU?

My eyes burst open, "NO!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs, slapping the boy right across the face,

"Shit!" he screamed holding his face as he fell to the ground, "What the...?"

Thunder clapped above my head. A storm was coming, "I'm sorry...", I said face down in a whimpering and shattered voice, "...you have to go", tears rolled down my cheeks, taking mascara with them, but were covered by the murderous rainfall.

It didn't stop him from noticing the sorrow within my soul, "I can't stand to see you cry...", he stood up,"...please! I want to help you. You're obviously not happy...I want to help. Please!" he cupped my hands in his,

I was about to take him up on that offer when a loud knock came from my hotel room doors, "Miss! Miss! We heard screaming is everything ok in there! MISS!". Damn bodyguards.

"Just go", I replied snatching my hands out of his grip.

He looked at me as though he shared my sadness, "Darlin', I can't just leave you. You know I can't", the back of his hand ever so gently, smooth to the touch, stroked against my cheek, tickling my lustful senses making me want to...want to...

No! Don't listen to him! (The voice cut in) He's just gonna use you for your money and take everything you have! WE have! What we have worked for.

He doesn't even know who I am. Or that I am famous. How could he possibly...

Princess! He'll find a way. He's a delinquent. A criminal! JUST LOOK AT HIM!

He wants to help me.

He wants to betray you!

I...I...

"Miss! That's it! Break the door down!" I heard from outside the door along with more knocking,

"Go", I was worried for him, but the voice had taken over mine and it made me sound angry "Go!"

Thud went the doors as they quivered on their hinges.

"Okay...okay", he backed off, "Just take this", he handed me a small business card that had various digits scribbled over it, "Call me"

I graciously took it.

He raised my cold, wet hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly like a proper gentleman, "Goodbye", he whispered, "My princess", he ran towards the balcony and swiftly cleared it in one leap, most likely jumping from balcony to balcony or whatever other obstacles to get down.

Princess. He called me princess. It's not my name, but it's what everybody calls me. I'm the perfect princess. Canada's perfect princess. I hate that name!

But when he said it...I'm speachless.'My princess'. His voice. There's just something about it. Something.

I jumped as another loud thud jolted the wooden doors. I had no idea what they were using...maybe a metal barrel or horse. It sounded heavy.

I was soaked. Completely through. My beautiful dress...ruined.

I dashed inside pulling shut the double doors that lead to the golden balcony and rushing towards the bathroom. Hurriedly wrapping myself in a couple of towels, round my head and body. Wiping away the fallen make up as quickly as possible.

SLAM! The wooden white doors crashed open, two body guards burst in ready for a knuckle breaking fight, just as I tip-toed out of the bathroom door in nothing but my towels. I looked at them and faked a confused and puzzled look.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, startled, tucking in the towel.

"Sorry, miss, we thought we heard you scream" one explained,

"Scream?" think! THINK! "Oh yes! I'm really badly afraid of thunder and I got startled when I heard it out side and... it ends with my very beautiful, and expensive dress, soaked, ripped and ruined", I frowned like a sorry toddler, "I just don't want to get in trouble again", Good thinking. I hope this works.

I smiled sweetly.

They understood. Last time I did something to upset Aunt Lela, my manager, or should I say Aunt Evil, she punched me so hard I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head, as blood gushed out all over the floor. She told people I fell down the stairs, the media believed it but Ben wasn't quite convinced.

Ben has been my bodyguard for a long time, and he's like the very rough but kind uncle I never had.

Daniel, however, is new working with us, he's much younger than Ben, and only just took a grasp of what might be happening. He's kind of slow.

Of course Ben couldn't prove anything - he didn't see it, he has no evidence and he's only a bodyguard. What can he do? Except beat people up, but killing Aunt Lela won't do any good - just another court case.

"O...kay, Mi...miss", Daniel stared at the fact I was half-naked - the towel clinging to all the cuts and curves of my body. His golden locks were flicking around his face, hazel eyes wide. Pervert.

"We'll tell Lela that there's nothing to worry about", Ben scratched his bald shining head, "Everything's fine"

"Thank you", I mouthed to him with pure sincerity.

He just nodded with a flick of his firm, tough chin. And strode out yanking away a moaning Daniel by the ear, "Ow, ow, ow, ow" I heard him chant.

Finally...peace.

I slumped down on the toilet seat and heavily sighed. I'm so glad I have Ben. What would I do without him? Still, I felt like crying. Screaming my mouth off! That would only cause trouble. So I just sat.

Wait a minute!

The card!

The card the guy gave me, I remembered.

I left it on the side of the king-sized basin. I carefully read the digits over and over again, memorising them so as I could never forget. I held it close to my face. I inhaled deeply. It smelt of him.

There was something on the other side. A name?

A name I shall remember... forever.

Duncan.

* * *

**Give me Your REVIEWS! 3**


	4. The Cold, the Cops and the Laptop

**I recently found this page in my files… I forgot this was here!**

**And then I looked back at the actual story that I pt up on another website and was like WTF! Why didn't I use this! IT'S GOOD!**

**The other one was crappy and childish… but VERY different story line… SO I had to combine the two in order for it all to fit in… and it does sound A LOT better :D**

**B= the boy/Duncan **

**G= the girl/Courtney**

**This is their minds!**

**

* * *

**

B: I kept thinking

G: Over and over again…the boy.

B: The girl.

G: Duncan.

B: Princess.

G: Where are you?

B: Who are you? I searched through my phone for calls…any missed, any messages, voice mail…

G: I thought about calling him…thought about it.

B: …nothing.

Girl POV

I asked Ben to take me to the seaside...Aunt Lela allowed it but unfortunately I wasn't allowed on the actual beach. I watched from over the grassy cliff tops. Ben and Daniel surrounding the area that was hidden by a huge mound that led up to a broken off turret that remained from castle ruins.

It was like it's own miniature castle.

The breeze fluttered through my hair, as gulls chirped above. It was cold and goose bumps dotted all over my skin, though I was fully clothed with multiple layers.

This is the closest I could possibly get. Without being seen, heard, photographed…kidnapped!

This was it.

But it was better than nothing.

I took in the salty smell of the fresh sea air. Feeling almost at home with moist air at my fingertips. I've always felt a connection to the ocean and the breeze it conjured.

It's a shame we're leaving in a few days. I would've liked to stay longer in this town.

Soon I retired to the small silver VW car that was hidden along with us.

Ah. Warmth.

I felt like just sitting in the front seat for a tiny bit with the windows open…just to get that feeling.

Ben understood.

Daniel, not so much. He was shivering and chattering his teeth together.

They guarded the car as I swung my un-gloved hand out the window, feeling the wind blow between my fingers and smelling the fresh sea air.

Boy POV

Last night. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. I couldn't drink. I could barely breathe!

I just kept thinking…about her.

And when I finally found the time to relax and get at least a little shuteye… my dreams attacked me with new thoughts and scenes of which didn't even make sense… though I know they were about Princess... and I know that the dreams weren't necessarily happy ones, involving a lot of screaming and a falling sensation that never seemed to end.

It's been a week but I can't do anything until she is happy. Nothing. Seeing her cry tore me apart… and I still have no idea why! Something so beautiful… reduced to tears.

I have to help her!

I wanted to hurt whoever had done that to her and tear them limb from limb.

I must save her!

But how?

It's unlikely that she'll call…for all I know she's probably a REAL princess. She wouldn't spend any amount of her time on me.

But there has to be some way. It's my problem now and I ain't giving up.

I was meant to go back to base…to give in what I took for them. I could become a part of the elders group of the SF Society. SF; Sly Fox, an organization for the pick pockets, thieves, scammers, escape artists…all the criminals and offenders towards the society run by law and populated by 'good friendly citizens'.

Friendly my ass.

Just one week ago the fuzz shot little Wally for stealing a Rolex, he was only ten. Came to a dead end…BANG! Fell off the cliff in to the sea while the tide was in. Like they cared though.

They spend all their time preventing crime that they don't realize what crimes they are actually causing.

Damn them.

I just had to steal this thing then I could do my own thing…without getting shot or torn to pieces.

I didn't go back to base last night. I went back to my apartment. Haven't been there in a while, but the rats had left and no one was breaking in anymore since the only thing left was my mattress.

Now I was walking along the beach. Just thinking.

I looked at the thing I had stolen. It looked like a necklace…a really expensive one though I wasn't sure that it was actually jewellery.

"What the heck do they need this for?" I wondered.

All other thoughts were now swiped from my memory as I puzzled out what the thing was.

"Hey Duncan!" I turned my head to see a figure, dangerously out of breath running towards me, I hid the item,

"Petey? 'Sup, dude?" I was surprised to see him. Petey was the sneakiest, cruellest jokester alive,

"Oh, not…. much" he said in between pants, "Can you hold this for a sec?" he took a side bag off his shoulder and handed it to me.

"This…this is a laptop. Where'd you get a laptop?" I questioned,

"You know…?" he replied, "Umm…one word of advice... you might want watch your ass", he speeded away,

"Wait, dude! YOU FORGOT YOUR LAPTOP!" I bellowed,

"What laptop?" he was far far away now,

I looked down at the bag it had a name embroidered into a label, the name was 'J.J. Pokus'

"J.J Pokus?...SHIT!", I figured it out. This wasn't Petey's laptop.

"There you are!" I heard someone bellow, "Thief!"

"Shit!" I faced the voice. It belonged to this podgy belly business type guy, like posh and top-notch guy, probably with a bundle of money. He looked angry. Red in the face, steaming out his ears, "Er…you must be J.J Pokey…I mean…Pokus?"

He fumed out his nostrils saying nothing.

"I…er…found your laptop"

"Police are on their way so I suggest you just stay put, thief" he growled,

"Whatever man, they ain't here right now. It'll probably take 'em ages to…", I was interrupted,

"POLICE! Put your hands up!" the police arrived,

"Oh…I was wrong", I legged it! Not even bothering to loose the laptop. I need one and it was good quality.

I raced up the sandy beach and jumped over the railings that lined the pavement. The fuzz and Pokey followed.

"SHIT! SHIT! Shitty SHIT! SHIT!" I swore to myself, running up the hill, "That bastard Pete!", how didn't I see this coming, I usually figure out all of his pranks before he even starts them. How did I miss this?

Girl POV

It pleased me for a little while until I got back to the subject of home...I didn't know what it was...I didn't know where. For all I knew my parents weren't dead and were alive somewhere searching for me, and everything Aunt Lela ever told me about them was a lie. She wasn't really my Aunt after all. Then again, if they were alive...why would they even bother searching for me, if I was left with nobody...nothing! How do I know that anyone even cared about me? Maybe they didn't want to find me.

I'd rather think they were dead and loved me. Than alive and didn't give a damn. I know it's a horrible thing to say...but it's all I've got. Apart from the fans, of course... their love is untamable.

I want to be loved. But not like this.

I want real love.

I need it.

Sigh… but do I deserve it?

Boy POV

I hurried myself through the town, pushing through the small crowds and individuals that got in my way. Not a lot of people seemed to be around today, considering that it was 50 below 'freezing my frickin ass off'! If the lack of crowds was good or bad for me in this certain situation, I had no idea… I just had to loose the fuzz and that Pokey guy close behind, shouting at me to stop and return the stolen item.

Yeah right! As if I'm gonna stop now!

Pokey was doing quite well considering... how he looked… and right now, he didn't look so good. All red and puffy, panting for dear life.

I made a list aloud of things to do once I was out of this stupid mess.

"1) Kill Petey"

2) Find Princess

3) Kill Petey! Painfully"

I sharply changed course down into an alleyway divided by a wire mesh fence and had no trouble scrambling over the shitty thing, not forgetting to flip my pursuers off before continuing with the easy act of theft, "Have a nice life Mr Pokey… officers", I smirked sprinting off.

The police and Pokey on the other hand struggled gravely, especially Pokey who eventually flopped back down on his big fat lazy ass, "THAT'S POKUS!" he yelled.

I strolled out on to another block of this small town's high street shops as I shifted the shoulder bag of the laptop further up my shoulder, securing it safely. It was less crowded here and hardly any shops seemed to be open.

That's when I spotted him out of the corner of my eye, that little fucker, nonchalantly leaning his back against the wall beside the open dumpster, smoking at least the tenth cigarette that day. Hadn't even noticed me as I began to stride towards him, my pace getting quicker and quicker as I became closer to the dickhead, rapidly turning into a sprint/charge towards him with its very own battle cry, "PETEY YOU BASTARD!" I roared as I jump-tackled him into the dumpster, barely giving him the chance to give his own "WTF", with a loud crash of trash cans and a thwump as he hit the remains of McDonald's and plastic carrier bags and began to sink into the garbage.

"Duncan! What the fuck?" he flailed his arms as he tried hard to push himself out of the rubbish, failing as his body slipped on the trash,

"Pay back", I smirked, "For you and your dumb ass pranks!"

"Hey! You were the one who fell for it!" Petey argued, "Not my fault if you can't tell a prank when you see one! That should have been easy for you to figure"

"You sneaky little shit!" I growled, "Either way you had no way of getting rid of the laptop before the cops arrived! I would have been dragged right into your little game either way!"

"So… what's your point?" he gave up on struggling out the dumpster and relaxed with his arms crossed behind him, cushioning his head.

"You never frickin' learn, do you?"

"Nope", he grinned, "Now give me a hand, will ya!"

I rolled my eyes, sighing, but reluctantly held out a hand to him anyway and yanked him out of the trash.

He dusted himself off when he was back on his feet, pulling a banana skin out of his brown flicky hair and emptying his hood of any more rubbish "Right!" he stated when he had finished cleaning himself,

"Hm?" I flicked my eyes towards him,

He held out his palm towards me.

I looked at it questionably.

"Hand it over", he wiggled his fingers, "The laptop" nodding his head towards the item,

I snorted with a smile, "Fuck off"

"Hey hey… I found it!"

"First of all… you did not find it. You stole it from some fat business guy!" I pointed out, Petey just shrugged it off, "Second…"

"HEY YOU!" I was cut off by a demanding voice,

"Speaking of the devil", I tilted my head as a very red faced Pokey and two cops came from the end of the street,

"You two hands behind your head, now!" the copper commanded,

We glanced over towards them, not really taking much interest… they didn't have guns anyway so there was no real threat.

"Tell you what", Petey turned back to me, "Whoever can mess the cops and the fat guy up the most wins the laptop",

"Damn it! I said hands up!" the fuzz was quickly approaching,

"So… what we talking 'bout, here, exactly?" he caught my interest,

"You take one or two, I take the rest. Split up, take 'em through carwash, get 'em mauled by dogs…" he listed,

"Just like when we were kids", I smirked,

"Dude!" he began to back off as the cops and Pokey came closer, "We still are kids!" he was off, "Finders Keepers!" he bellowed.

"Losers Weepers!" I yelled back. We both went are separate ways as the chasers split up and followed.

I chuckled.

_Just like when we were kids._

*Flashback*

"You kids get back here!" the paint covered cop bellowed, racing down the packed Saturday market streets after two young boys, having the time of their life.

"You and your stupid pranks!" a boy with black un-tamed hair growled.

The other grinned, "Not my fault, he was paying more attention!" he held up a pair of silver handcuffs.

The black haired boy smirked back, "Finders Keepers"

"Losers Weepers!"

* * *

**I might have to change this a little bit later… it doesn't seem quite right! xD**

**The next chapter might be a little into Duncan's past... might. I don't know if I'm gonna get that intimate with the story line, since it is just fanfiction.**

**It's in progress planning! Hope you like!**

**Courtney should be seen more in the next chapter, hopefully! JUST HANG ON! **

**You might want to ignore the ****SFS**** stuff… that might be changed to just this random guy called Boss.**

**Okay review please. 3**


End file.
